The Seven Corners
by RikuBlackHole
Summary: I woke up in this guy's house, with the five of them, whoever they were...and I stayed for a while. And then I met Prussia... Sucky summary, but please R&R! OCxPrussia No yaoi whatsoever
1. Life, Boring as Usual

"All right, are you sure you're going to be okay on your own?"

My mom stood at the door with her suitcase and purse, ready to head to the NYC airport for her 10-day business trip.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It'll be just like last time," I said quietly.

"I suppose…well, I'm off. And call Dad if you need anything because I'll be busy in meetings and stuff." She smiled and hugged me. "I know you're gonna be just fine here. I'll text you when I get to the hotel in LA. I love you," Mom said sweetly, kissing me on the cheek.

"I love you too. Be safe," I replied with a small smile.

She nodded and picked up her bags. "Bye Kyoko."

"Bye," I said, closing the door behind her. I sighed and looked out the big window of our apartment. The moon had risen above the skyscrapers by then, and stars twinkled around the black sky.

I was alone for 10 days, with Mom being in Los Angeles and Dad at his cooking tournament in Germany. Dad's father wasn't exactly proud that he had chosen to compete in Germany rather than Italy, but Dad had insisted that he'd travel there next. I for one did not care about family traditions and origins and all that fluffy stuff.

The freedom of being alone wasn't much. I was used to it, with Mom and Dad's busy jobs and all.

I looked at the clock on the wall and decided I should go get something to eat. I was allowed to eat out as long as I spent about as much as I would spend buying food from the store. So I grabbed 10 bucks from the money supply food envelope and walked out, locking the apartment door securely.

I took the subway and walked to the NYC Grinds coffee shop. It was my favourite place to relax and get away from home. I ordered a large hot tea and a muffin and sat in the farthest corner booth. I didn't like having people know I drank tea because it was mostly for old people.

I took out my phone and began checking my Facebook and texting.

Next thing I know, it's _1:30 a.m._! That's the upside of a 24-hour coffee shop, although, I should've been more aware because it was past my curfew of 11 p.m.

I yawned and blinked several times. I was sure my eyes were scary looking, being bloodshot from staring at my phone screen for hours _and _having red irises. _Great_, I thought_, people are gonna think I'm a creeper. _Just another downside of being albino.

I walked out of the shop tiredly with my cold tea.

The bus seemed like the safest option for a ride home this hour. When it pulled up, I showed my pass, sat in the empty middle section and rested my eyes.

In about a minute and 30 seconds, I was out cold.


	2. America, How are You NOT Drunk?

**~Normal P.O.V~**

America stood at the bus stop tiredly, waiting for the next stop of the city bus. He had just left the bar and was ready for a good night's sleep, although he had been careful not to get drunk.

America watched the streets alertly until the bus pulled up with a screech of old brakes. He got on, showing his bus pass to the driver, and sat in the middle section across from a girl. America was the curious and friendly type, so after looking out the window casually for a minute, his blue eyes went to the seat across the aisle from him.

There slouched an Asian teenage girl with short red hair in two pigtails, very pale skin, and average clothes of the "in-crowd" fashion scene. America smiled slightly, for she was fast asleep. _She's cute too_, he thought to himself. He decided quickly, hearing that his stop was next, that it would be rude and creepy to wake her, but he didn't want to just leave her for the old bus driver to deal with.

America hatched a careful, brief plan, and when his top came, he stood up, glanced at the bus driver, and gingerly lifted the girl in his arms to carry her. He maneuvered down them empty aisle and headed for the doors. The driver watched with a confused look on his face.

"Is she okay, son?" he asked incredulously.

America smiled nervously. "Yeah, my uhh, girlfriend is a little on the crazy side when it comes to nightlife if you know what I mean, bro," he said quickly. Then he rushed out the door sideways, so as not to hit the girl's legs on the side, and walked a block to the high-rise apartment building he lived in.

America carried the girl through the doors and tried to look unsuspicious as he took the elevator to his upper level mega-suite apartment.

Opening the apartment door was another challenge. He had to lean way off to the side to balance the girl as he dug in his pocket for the key and unlocked the door.

The apartment was dark and all the Allies were asleep in their guest rooms. America went to the empty guest room and slowly, carefully laid the sleeping teen on the bed, covering her with the blanket. Then he turned the light out and went to bed in his own room.

I know this is a short chapter, but it's getting way more exciting, I promise! And thank you guys SOOO much for the views and visits! You have NO idea how much it means to me! Also thanks to any of you who favourited my story! ~Cheers, RBH8


	3. What Kind of Sick Joke Is This?

**~Kyoko P.O.V~**

I woke up to an unfamiliar light behind my eyelids, and when I opened my eyes, I jumped.

"Where the heck…?"

There was an open window, a dresser, closet, bathroom, and a twin bed that I was lying on. I sat up quickly and kicked off the sheet.

"What the?" I said louder. I looked at the time on my phone. 12:13 p.m.

I stood up and looked out the window. An unfamiliar scene of street traffic and buildings lay a hundred stories below me. I gasped and stood back. I went to the door and tried it, finding it unlocked. I went out cautiously and observed the apartment.

It was HUGE and somewhat messy. There were video game controllers scattered on the coffee table, a melted ice cream pint on the kitchen counter, untidy newspapers on the dining table, and 2 greasy pizza boxes on the carpet. It also smelled funny, like vodka, roses and hamburgers.

I straightened my own unruly hair and stepped into the center of the living room.

"Hello?" I called loudly. No answer. "YO?" I shouted, glancing around. I decided, since no one seemed to be home, that it would be okay if I snooped a little.

So I went down the hallway that "my" room was located in and opened the far left door. It was the same size as the room I woke up in. The bed was neatly made, a piece of unfinished needlepoint art was on the dresser, and there was a medium-sized British flag pinned to the wall.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh great, a geography nerd," I said aloud, walking to the next room.

It was also the same size and layout as the previous rooms, but it had red and yellow bedding, a hello Kitty stuffed toy on the chair in the corner, and a panda bear poster on the wall above the window.

"Ookaaay then," I said quietly, turning around and leaving the room.

The next room had a huge vase of roses on the dresser. I went around to the other side of the dresser and spotted a small, blurry picture of a blonde, green-eyed man taped to the wood.

"Hm, some romantic chick's room," I guessed, leaving a bit more satisfied.

The last room in the hallway on the other side of my door was the oddest. There were sunflowers on the windowsill, a scarf hanging on the chair, a pickax under the bed, and an empty vodka bottle on the bedside table. I held my nose and left swiftly. "It smells terrible in there," I muttered, slightly disturbed.

I sighed boredly and ventured to the hallway behind the kitchen on the other side of the apartment. There was a master bedroom with superhero posters on the wall, an American flag covering the window, and an empty McDonald's bag on the floor.

"Okay," I said observantly. "So, we have an English grandma, an all-American somebody, and 3 unknown creepy weirdoes. I left the room, frowning.

The room on the left of the master was an office with 3 computers and the room on the right was locked tightly.

I wandered into the living room and flopped down on the couch to sort through my thoughts. But apparently, 11 and a half hours of sleep wasn't enough for me, because I fell asleep again.

* * *

Once again, short, but I will be updating this entire week! Seriously, I've been writing constantly! From the moment I wake up to around midnight! ~Cheers, RBH


	4. Elle Est Joile

**~Normal P.O.V~**

The Allies entered the apartment lobby at 2:30 p.m. and went into the elevator for the long ride up to the 109th floor.

"That was the shortest World Meeting ever, wouldn't you say?" England asked.

"Da."

"Oui, I would say zat too."

"Yep!"

"Yes, it was -aru."

America sat on the floor of the elevator. It was just the 5 of them after all.

"But it was still as boring and exhausting as any other meeting," he whined. The other nations nodded.

Finally, they reached the 109th floor. America dug around in his shoulder bag for his keys while the others argued.

"Alright, we already decided that it's my tourn to have TV, so nobody touch the remote, da?" Russia said.

France piped up. "But L'amour C'est la Guerre {1} is on and it's ze season finale."

England huffed in annoyance. "France, you ninny, EVERYONE already decided that bloody daft show is not allowed to be viewed at America's house!"

China stepped between the two nations before France had a chance to protest. "Guys, it is Russia's turn. You can watch your silly program later, France." England and France gave each other death glares, but stopped fighting and turned towards the door.

America had finally dug through all the junk in his bag and found the keys. "Here they are," he said, turning the key in the lock. The door clicked open and the 5 countries filed inside. Then China screeched and pointed to the strange teenage girl asleep on the couch.

"Who is that?" England asked, shocked. He looked suspiciously at America who glanced away.

"Uh, I don't know, bro…," he said, quite obviously in a lying tone. England stepped closer to him.

"America, what have you done?" he questioned. America tugged at his shirt collar. "Weeeell, I…sort of found her asleep on the bus...and she looked so innocent and cute, and she was alone, so…I kind of…pretended she was my girlfriend and carried her up here and put her in the guest room…," he explained nervously, avoiding England's glare.

England stared at him, speechless for a minute. "Are you daft? You don't even know who she is! She'll wake up and think we're kidnappers or rapists or something! You can't just take a girl home! She's not a puppy, America! You—"

"Shh!" China cut him off. "You are going to wake her!"

England and America walked into the living room area and stood next to the couch with the others. "Mm, elle est jolie," France said, staring at the girl on the couch. **[*French for "she is pretty" :3] **The girl shifted and sighed, frowning in her sleep. Russia stepped a little closer.

"Hm, trés jolie…," France murmured**. [*"very pretty"] **America smiled until England caught his eye.

"Oh, right, what the heck were you thinking?" he asked, continuing where they left off. America frowned and sat on the coffee table. "Uh…I don't really know, basically everything I just told you," America replied. "And no, I wasn't drunk," he added. England sighed and scowled. "Sure…"

Russia smiled softly and tilted his head. "I think she is kind of cute, too, actually."

"Yeah –aru," China agreed.

England crossed his arms and looked off to the side. "You're all bloody creeps," he muttered, but he was blushing slightly and trying hard not to look at the girl.

"She's even Asian!" China whispered excitedly. "Mhm, but she looks American, for sure," America replied, gesturing at her clothes. There was a moment of silent staring, and then, the girl stirred.

* * *

Dun dun dun! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but the next chapter is coming very soon! Thank you SO much for the views and visits, I love you all and I'm seriously shocked! XO ~Cheers! -RBH

{1} French for "Love Is War". Just some random romance TV show name I made up :3


	5. 5 Cute Guys?

**~Kyoko P.O.V~**

I heard someone whisper "look!" as I woke up slowly. I squinted my eyes and then widened them quickly as I came face to face with 5 attractive young guys. I jumped back against the couch cushions and screamed. The blonde, green-eyed guy clapped his hands over his ears and winced, and the large, violet-eyed man bit his lip.

The blonde guy with glasses held up his hands protectively. "No, it's okay, we're not gonna—HOLY CHEESEBALLS, IT'S PRUSSIA'S TWIN!" Murmurs and nods of agreement came from the other men. "Are you…perhaps…German?" the green-eyed man asked warily, inspecting me.

I was scared out of my wits, but somehow I managed to stutter, "Y-yes…"

The loud blonde one jumped back. "OH GOSH, SHE'S GONNA INVADE OUR VITAL REGIONS!" The big dude with the scarf smiled calmly. "I don't think so, America. She looks quite innocent," he said brightly, with some heavy accent I couldn't identify. The third blonde with longer hair spoke up. "Yeah, just about as 'innocent' as you, Russia! Onhonhonhon!"

The guy with the British accent held up a hand. "Guys, guys," he said quietly, calming them down. I stared open-mouthed at each of them. "Who…are you guys…?" I breathed nervously. The shortish Asian man spoke up. "I am China, and this is America, England, France, and Russia," he said in a funny, girlish voice. He had pointed to the blonde with glasses and blue eyes, the blonde with green eyes and weird eyebrows, the blonde with hair that reached past his chin, and the big guy with platinum blonde hair and purple eyes.

I blinked, thinking I hadn't heard him right. "This is a prank show, huh? You guys have _country _names?" I didn't take a genius to know that was a little off.

The two answers came out at the same time. "No." "Yes." I glanced between the confused British man and the big guy, and then the man dude with glasses set things straight.

"They mean, no, this isn't a prank show, and yes, we are countr—I mean we have country names," he explained. I raised an eyebrow and eyed them.

"Um, why…?" I asked expectantly.

"Uhh…because," Glasses said. I blinked in confusion.

"So, why am I here?" I questioned. Glasses blushed slightly.

"Um, well…you were asleep on the bus, and I didn't wanna just leave a poor girl there…so, I took you to my apartment and put you in the guest room…," he explained, as I gave him an odd look.

"And, what gave you the bright idea to kidnap a random girl?" I demanded, standing up quickly. The guys stepped back nervously.

"Well," Glasses began, "It wasn't really kidnapping! I don't know, it just seemed like a hero thing to do!" I glared at him.

"Hero?"

British dude rolled his eyes. "I know, right?" he muttered. Glasses gulped.

"Uhh…well, I don't know…" The room went silent.

"Ohh…kaay…I guess I'll be going now," I said finally. Glasses threw out his hands to stop me.

"No, wait! Um, we should get to know each other first, like uhh…" He looked around frantically and spotted the Playstation 3. "Oh yeah, uh, play video games! You like Black Ops zombies?" I froze and gazed at the PS3.

"You guys play…Black Ops?" I asked, smiling a little. Glasses nodded. "Hm…okay." I looked at the guys. "Okay, who's who again? I suck at names, so yeah," I admitted. Each of them pointed to themselves and said their name and then they quizzed me on it until I got them all right.

"Okay, interesting. Anyway, so, Black Ops I guess?" I wondered. America smiled and nodded. "Sweet." Then he turned on the PS3. I sat down and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Yeah, I guess I've got time to spare," I said. _Ten days, that is…_

This America dude seemed pretty cool, at least, and anyway, my Black Ops game was still at my friend's house and I hadn't played it in a while.

I grabbed a controller as America started Call of Duty. He went to the zombies menu, sat down on the couch next to me, and pressed start. As it loaded, he turned to me. "Oh yeah, what was your name?" I blinked and mentally kicked myself for not saying them my name sooner.

"Kyoko." America nodded, probably thinking it was a totally dumb name, which I agreed with. I heard China's voice from behind the couch.

"Kyoko is Japanese, not Chinese," he observed. He sounded a little let down. "Hm," was all I said.

The match started and me and America slayed Nazi zombies like maniacs, quietly making angry remarks at the zombies. After an hour, we were yelling at the screen and each other, as if we had been buddies for a long time…

Yay, I love how this is coming along, kind of. My favourite part so far is the America's reaction to Kyoko when she wakes up, lol ^^ Anywho, special thanks to lollypop152 for the comment and for following my story! :D (Thanks so much! I would private message you, but you didn't enable PMing yet :3) Also, I am extremely thankful for all of the visitors and views! Oh my gosh, it's crazy! Like, I checked the stats at like 11 a.m. today and it's 11:45 p.m. right now, and as the hours passed, the stats were just exploding and now I'm at 99 views and 39 visitors! You guys don't know how much that means to me! Reviews are GREATLY accepted! Also, I'd want some advice for anything I should change in my writing, or any ideas you might have. :D Oh, and also special thanks to ChancellorPuddinghead for adding me to your story alert subscription list! Thanks guys! ~Cheers, RBH


	6. Decisions, Decisions

**Sorry it's been forever! I've been so lazy and I just started high school, so yeah. Plus I've been spending too much time on deviantART. Anyway, I know it's short, but whatever! I've filled half a compostion book with stuff that I need to type and post, and I hate typing it all! :( Well, enough of my blabbing, read it already!**

Two more hours later, we took a break.

"You're pretty good, bro." America smiled, leaning back against the couch cushions.

"Thanks," I said simply and awkwardly. "So…are you guys all roommates or something?"

America pondered this before saying, "Mm, you could say that."

I nodded. "Interesting…where do you guys work..?"

America shifted uneasily. "Well…we kind of…it's hard to explain, but I guess I could tell you."

I gazed at him anxiously. 'Okay."

He started again, seeming to be thinking about what he was going to say. "Ok, so we have country names…because we are countries. Like, not the land masses, but we represent the people and the stereotypes and stuff. For example, the World Meeting we were at this morning is where we all get together, all of us countries, and work out problems and stuff so we can benefit the whole world, you know?" He looked at me with his bright blue eyes and I nodded.

"Yeah…"

"And like, the five of us are the Allies and Japan, Germany and Italy are the Axis. So, it's kind of weird, being doing all this stuff, but it's cool."

I yawned and nodded half-heartedly. Then I realised what I had just done. "Oh, sorry, I'm just NOT a history or geography person, so if I tune out, I'm sorry," I admitted offhandedly.

America grinned. "Nah, that's cool, bro. I get ya." We sat in silence for a second. Then I stretched and looked around.

"Where'd the others go?"

America sat up. "Hm? I don't know, maybe they went to the store or something." He stood up suddenly. "Which means I should've gone with them! We always shop together to get the foods we want! Dang it!" He started running around and he headed for the kitchen and then I saw him trip behind the island.

"America?" I stood up and walked over and he was sprawled on the tile with his feet still on China's shoulders from tripping over him. I stood over them.

"Uhh…"

America lifted his head. "Ow…"

I bit my lip. "Um, are you okay?"

He sat up slowly. "Yeah…WAIT!" He recovered quickly and turned around to face China. "Why are you hiding back here? He demanded.

China blinked. "I'm…cleaning," he lied.

America brushed off his trousers and stood up. "Wha—no you're not! You're eavesdropping!" he shouted, glaring.

China stood up. "No, I was reading atmosphere -aru," he said matter-of-factly. France stood up from behind one of the chairs in the living room.

"No, you were cleaning," he protested, sounding a lot like a bratty girl I knew. America stared open-mouthed as England and Russia appeared from the hallway entrance.

"Guys?!" America exclaimed. "What _are_ you doing?" he demanded. Russia stepped forward.

"Well, it was just a…prank. That's all," he said peacefully. I looked at America for a response.

"What kind of prank?...You know what? No, you guys were really eavesdropping! What's there to eavesdrop on? We were only playing video games," he said, confused. England walked out of the hallway.

"Well, America…we were only watching to be sure that was all you were doing with Kyoko…," he said suspiciously, giving America a critical stare. America's cheeks flushed pink and he gazed at England right back, baffled.

"Uh, okay…" England circled him threateningly.

"Hm…but anyway, we have confirmed that video games were, in fact, the only thing...going on," he said sophisticatedly. I glanced around awkwardly.

"Um, okaaay, so anyway…?" I said, trying to change the subject. Russia made his way out of the hallway and walked closer to me.

"So…where do you live?" he asked, looking quite innocent, almost too innocent. I stepped away a few inches.

"Why do you ask?" He shrugged cheerfully.

"Just wondering." I eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, I live here…in New York City," I said, not daring to say any more. America grinned.

"Really? Cool, it's like, my favourite city in my entire country," he said, staring out the kitchen window.

"So," France said suddenly, "what do you want most in life, Kyoko?" he asked smoothly, walking over. I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"What do you mean?" He smiled and tilted his head down slightly.

"Like…peace…wealth…love…?" He stepped a little too close and I backed off. _What's with these creepers?_ I thought.

"Um, I don't know, I don't really think about those things," I said offhandedly. France nodded, solemn.

"I see…" America broke the silence.

"So, uh, how about we go shopping?" The other countries expressed their agreeances quietly. "Sweet," America said smiling. "Oh, but wait, we need to figure this out. Kyoko, are you staying with us?" he asked hopefully. I looked at all of their attractive, half-adorable faces as they stared at me with like begging puppy dogs. What am I thinking? I can't stay here! I have a house to watch over…well, not really…but still! And they like me, and I like them a little, and I don't even know who they are, but they seem like awesome friends…and I'll be lonely at my apartment…I don't know, maybe for a day or two…but they could be rapists! Nah, I don't think that a guy wanting to play video games with me as if I was his bro would want to hurt me…fine!

I finished wrestling with my brain and snapped back to reality. They were all staring at me, inches from my face now. I backed off and blushed, smiling.

"Fine, I'll stay," I finally said. All five countries sighed as if they had been holding their breath the whole time.

"Yes!"

"Excellent!"

"Oui!"

"Yaaay -aru!"

"Da, yay!"

I smiled and shuffled my sneakers. "Well, are we going shopping, or what?" I asked America.

"Heck yes we are!" And with that, we were out the door and headed to the nearest Super Target.

**Thanks again to lollypop152 for your support and comment, and also, thanks to TheGilberd for adding me to your authour and story alert subscriptions! It means a lot, you guys! ~Cheers, RBH**


End file.
